Best of Both Worlds
by papster168
Summary: What does Hermione really do and what will every one doo when they figure it out?if they do...
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay i am new at this but this story is about what woudl happen if you really found out what hermione granger does.

All of this belongs to J.K. Rowling. Minus the studio and the story.

* * *

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8" music to my ears. I have been counting sets of eights since I was 3 years old.

I have heard "point your toes" and "show more emotion" more times then needed, trust me.

But not a lot of people know about me dancing. Well actually a lot of people know but they know me as Miley Girmoldi, or just Miley.

That would mean yes, I have the great dance partner of Zac M. who was voted Hottest Wizard of the year (by Witch weekly).

Zac M. (I can hear screams when ever I say his name) my trusted loving dance partner that I have "dated" at least 17 times according to the magazines.

So that would mean that I dance at the studio of Stamboli Dance academy.

We perform almost every other day during the summer and meet amazing people like the chuddley Cannons.

Also just to let every body know I HATE DanceMania. Yes our tough competion.

They are know for clean cut performances and no mess ups, while we are known to pull the audience in make fun of each other on stage and start cracking up and rolling around on stage.

We are soooo much better.I love our dances. And so does the rest of world let's just say we are as big as High school musical from the muggle world.

But my favorite performance would have to be the one where it's all of us singing Shawty Get Loose hahaha it gets crazy.

We can't go anywhere without being notcied. So usalully if we go out it's in someones basement or somewhere dark.

We have become some close over the last 11 or so years.

but all we can think about how this is our last year.

I have become so close to Zac that we are together 24/7 along with Britt.

One thing that makes us really close to is that we all share a seacret.

Everyone who knows me as Miley G. would be really surprised to know that with quick spell i turn into Hermione Granger.

Yes, can you belive it Hermione granger can dance and loved by a million people around the world.

I have been voted to be the hottest teen witch of the year and i know the whole chuddley cannons team. haha.

Almost every night i go from being a bushy haired Brunette to having straightish auburnish blondish hair. (But nothing else changes)

Now dancing was never my thing. It wasn't till i could do more then stand in a line and stamp my foot that i really got into it.

It also helps me get the stress out by locking my self in a room and freestyle. Some times Zac will join me.

Now Zac really isn't Zac. He turns into Draco Malfoy.

NOW your eyes are bugging out of your heads. "You are close friends with Draco??". NO WAY!! YES WAY!!

we have always been close.

Now everyone else's Fav girl would be Britt B. Well she would be the famous Lavender Brown. I love this girl with all my heart.

Please Tell me Whattt youu think!!

:


	2. Chapter 2

Me: well being knew to this thing i have totally just messed up whatever i have been doing

because thats the way i roll i guess haha ok sooo here is the next chapter.

Reveiw!!YYAAAA DIGGGG!!haha

Thanks for the help everyone!

* * *

So you probably want to know how this all started.

Well me, lav and draco being really close.

Well it all started our first day of classes when we were three.

I ran in late with my hair all over and my new tap shoes tied up and hanging over my shoulder.

You could hear the older kids in the other rooms dancing and laughing. The music was blasting and you could feel their feet make the floor vibrate.

There was two other kids sitting there with their moms helping them get their shoes on.

There was one girl dressed in all pink and the largest tu-tu on I have ever saw. Singing while her mother was tieing up her tap shoes.

Then there was a light haired light skinned boy in the corner screaming "I DON'T WANT TO DANCE" while his mom was dragging him into the studio.

My mom finally walked in to tie my shoes. After hearing the boy's screams for so long the girl in pink shouted "be quiet! And stop being such a baby"

While her mom was saying don't be rude.

The boy's mother said "listen to your classmate" and surprisingly he did.

I let out a laugh and then the three of us started to laugh.(it was sort of cheesy)

We walk in together talking about what just happened and the boy and girl were arguing about how he is not a baby.

Since we walked in late they put us at a different bar then the rest of the class.

As soon as we get to the bar, the girl dressed in pink said " Hi I'm lavender! Who are you?"

"I'm Hermione and you?"turning my head to the boy.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said with a smirk. T

hen from that point on we were inspreable.

i Don't know how it happened but something clicked and i am glad it did.

It's sort of funny how us three were there in that room all late for the same dance lesson.

When we turned 5 we knew we weren't as clumsy as the other 5 year olds like the rest of the class still was. (Ha ha that sounds mean but its true)

So we stuck together.We shared everything for the next 6 years. Secreats,stories,dreams,worries,houses,and food.

but they aren't my only friends. there is also Ashely,Nick,Blake,Em,Sarah and Lee.

Yes Lee, Fred and George's best friend.

The 8 of us make up our Broadway family.haha

We all have pretty much been the bit change that made Stamboli Dance Academy Pop.

We have moved up in levels with each other. Picked costumes, and lived together.by the age of 11

THen something changed

not something bad but it sure did Change a whole lot of things...


	3. Chapter 3

ok hey guys.

sorry about the wait but the end of school was coming with finals and

softball had me till late every night and most of my time was spent sleeping or trying to study

but here is this hope you like it.;)

* * *

It was my 11th birthday.

It was a week before the first show of the summer.

The mail came an hour ago and I was eating my lunch.

That's when my mom handed me this letter that looked like it was written 500 years ago.

I looked at it and it and the front saud witch craft and wizardy.

As soon as i opened the letter i just started to laugh.

I needed a wand and a cauldron for mixing potions.

That's when I read the name of the school,hogwarts, and thought of draco and lavender.

Sometimes during rehearsal they would be whispering with each other.

I could occastionally hear words like magic, 9 and three quarters, and once I heard hogwarts.

I didn't think much of it so I let them be. So I had to call him

I picked up the phone and as soon as he said hello I started to laugh and say very funny.

" that was hilarious but I didn't fall for it" I said.

"who is this and what are you talking about?" he replied

"nice joke you and lav pulled Miss granger welcome to hogawarts," I just kept ranting and that's when I noticed he wasn't laughing or anything it was silent.

"hello?? Anybody there??"

" Yea uh we didn't send you that. Are you sure you got that letter?"

"yes I am sure I have it in my hand" I said sort of confused.

"you have got to come over. And bring that letter"

Really confusesd he hung up and so did I.

So I walked over to his house and when I got there, I found not only draco but lavernder, lee, ashley, nick, em, sarah, and blake.

I walked in and everyone's eyes were on me.

They sat me next to nick who had the same letter.

I looked at him and he gave me the same confused look.

Then draco and lavener told us about our future school.

Lee joined into occasionally and they told us about magic.

My mouth was wide open and nick's eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of his head.

I am a witch. I can't believe it.

* * *

That summer show was so much fun.

knowing that everything was out and that we would be going to school with each other really got us pumped.

This was our first show that we got to sing and be and background dancers. We were moving up in the dance world.:

It was the last song and everyone was on the stage just swaying to the music while it was fading. i was hot and sweaty and so was every one else, but that didn't stop everyone from hugging each other. and me jumping on dracos back and him twirling me around.

Later in the dressing room, me and lav were taking mirror pics becasue the costumes were realllyyyy sparkly(haha) when boli (Stambolie) walked in tell us he had to talk to us on the stage and give us a wierd look at us because of our faces.

we walk out to see everyone there, well of our age group.

"first off" he started " this show was amazing and the next one is a sell out already."

you can hear the occasional "ohhyeeaaa" and "SWEET".

"but" he began again" the elite dancers are leaving. yes gone they were "danced out" and wanted to make a real living with thier lives. so they say."

lav then said "wait that would make us the new eli-"

she was cut off, by a nod from boli and screams from everyone else.

the elite tteam is the best thing in the world . solos, trios, whole shows that are starring you!!

"yes i have a good feeling you guys will be great!"

and boy was he right!!

he spoke those words 4 years ago.

not knowing that there would be bags,plates,posters,fan pages, sold out shows in two seconds, and many people being obssesed.

trust me we have seen our most_ devoted_ fans before.(sccarrryy)

that's why we have different personalitys and names.

going to school has been great for us but what sucks is we can't be friends.

Boli told us that you all can't get along or sing in this school. if you want a normal life, listen to me. other wise some one will find out.

sooo..

draco hates me because i am a mudblood and lavender hates me because i am best friends with ron who she secertly loves. me and lee can't be close because he is a year older and best friends with the jokers of the school. and nick and i can't be friends beacuse at school we are both to smart to even like each other. draco hates me and nick because we are smarter then him. slytherians and griffonders just can't get along anyways. ashley, em and sarah go to BBS so school rivarly. and blake like hides in a cave, yea we don't know what he does.

and all of that is to keep our identies under wraps.

it worked out great till this summer.

who knew that the first people i told would be the two people that i can't stand in this place called school.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey d! I am soo excited have you heard that new song Boli has for us!?" I asked.

"No, but I heard that he had one."

"Well I am in loovvvee with it! And you better get ready fast rehearsal starts in 15 and you can't be late!"

I ran out of his dorm running into nick and lee,who were walking into their room.

There was two more weeks left which meant like 9 more shows this summer and this is the time to come and watch us. Because we have new songs and better dance moves. and everyone is more excited.

I was walking/ dancing to the song in my head, to the cafiteria planning on getting some lucky charms and banana for Draco because i knew he would be to late for breakfast.

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now gonna let the light.._

"hey Mione!" some girl 2 levels lower screamed " this just came in."

she handed me a letter and said "your welcome" and frolicked away.

I looked at it and it was from ron. I couldn't help but smile, it was the yearly invite to stay with wealsy's till school.

the letter

hey Mione!!

I was wondering if you wanted to come over till the end of summer.

if you want too, and i know you do we will come and pick you up saturday night

alright? Ginny says hi!

see you soon, Ron.

after i read it that's when i realized that i have a show and it wont end till like 11. plus i still have more shows to do.

what am i going to do??

we were fianlly getting a break from reherasal because we were all complaining, sweaty and ready to collapse. it was a lunch break on set and we ate some tomato pie and chicken riggies and took this time to try and figure out my problem.

"Just tell them you can only go on sunday" suggested lav.

"that won't work because they pick me and harry up on the same day." i said, plus they think that i am at my house" i said, while falling into one of the aduience seats(i don't know what you would call the seats)

"well here is an idea" started lee" you tell them you fell off the face of the earth!" this statement led him to have 3 water bottles thrown at him.

" I got it!" said sarah " you tell them for your friends party you are going to see a show, and they can pick you up after it."

"that's perfect" i ran over to her and gave her a hug. I sent my reply and they believed it and said that some one will be there.

It was fianaly saturday and it was the last song started.

i walked out to a piano where lav was and she started.

_na,na,na,na na,na,na,na, yea you are the music in me..._

as we hit the last note along with every one else on stage, the audience began to clap. again we had another party on stage and then the curtain closed.

When it re-opened it was me standing there and i said "thanks so much everyone, now this is a song i wrote myself and i hope you enjoy it!"

now just to clue you in to why i am singing a song after the last song. when everyone comes out for thier time to bow, a person gets to sing anything they want(if its good) so tonight it was my turn.

the music started and the curtain opened and out walked the 11 and 12 year olds for thier bow, and that's when i stated.

_  
__Suddenly I, am in front of the lights__  
__Everything, I'm feeling__  
__Scary and beautiful at the same time__  
__And every day I try just to breathe __  
__I want to show the whole world__  
__The truth inside of me_

_(enter 13 and 14 screams get louder)_

Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye

(enter elite 2 group screams get wayyyy louder)

My dreams begin to rain  
Suddenly time, feels like the wind  
It changes everywhere I go  
I'm just trying to fit in  
Now here I stand  
And I'm still just that girl  
I'm following my heart  
In this amazing crazy world

(enter nick,lee,and blake come out everyone is going nuts)

Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye  
Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In a blink of an eye it's happening now

(ashley, em, sarah, and lav walk out every is screaming thier heads off)

As my dreams begin to rain  
I want to say to love me for me  
What's inside  
I'm gonna be positive, not run away, so much for you  
This is my life

(draco walks out and i could have sworn that my hearing was going to go)

Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In the blink of an eye  
My dreams begin to reign

i finished the song and walked to the middle of the stage and i couldn't help but smile.

everyone was screaming and jumping and i felt like this is what i was made to do.

we all ran off stage and into our dressing rooms. i looked at my self to see what i looked like my hair was now the shade of brown it always is, and you could tel i was sweating. so with a quick spell i fixed my face so it didn't look like i just did a 3 hour show and changed into a cute black and striped dress thing with leggings and grabbed my trunk and cat(the trunk was shrunk so it could fit in my purse.)

i gave hugs all around and then i ran to meet the weaslys in front where everyone was leaving.

that's when i saw them just standing there shuffling thier feet. Ron was streching his neck to try and see if i was coming, george was chillin on the curb, and fred seemed to be trying to impress the ladies.

i couldn't help but smile."hey losers!" i yelled. and the best part was all three of them turned around with a look of confusion on thier face.

**ok guys here it is, tell me what you think. thanks guys! i own nothing and the songs i used i dont own it either. sorry guys i had some diffuculties uploading this haha yea im good but enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**here you go i am so sorry i didn't update i just haven't left like tpying it all down. plus with double sessions it gets hard. **

**anywhoo i don't own anything. enjoy!!**

I ran over to them and gave them hugs. I have missed them so much. Well maybe not Fred and George as much as Ron.

"How was the show?" they asked me.

"good..." I started but Ron then interuppeted me saying.

"OMG I snuck in to see the last number and Miley sang AMAZINGGG!!" he said with huge eyes and a dumb smile on his face.

"so I guesss your a fan?" I asked.

"yea I love those guys!" I was sooo surpirised because his smile was so huge and I was surprised to find out that he liked us that much.

Then Fred blurted out "yea he exspeccially loves Miley!"

Ron's face got the famous weasly red color and said a faint yea. So after laughing and Ron day dream about me (which was pretttyy weird) George finally decided it was time to leave.

The rest of the night went like any other arrival Ginny screamming when she saw me and me screaming when I saw her, the never ending lung crushing hugs from Mrs.Weasly, and hugging Harry for the first time in like a billlion days. Me and Ginny went off to her room while Harry and Ron played wizards chest. We asked them if they wanted to come upstairs with us but they said something about playing wizard chess the first night back was a tradition.

The next day was going to be tough. I had to think of a way to get to the stage at 5 for sound checks and last minute rehearlsals.

I woke up and me being the great person I am, open the door of Ginnys room, you could say agressivly and THUD!

My eyes went big when I heard someone groan and I looked behind the door to see who I hit. It was Fred he was on the ground with his head in his hands and he looked horrible.

I bent down and started rambling "OMG I am so sorry are you okay? Do you have a bump? What's my name?" on and on i went. while my mouth was going crazy. He had reached up for my arm and I lifted him up to where I was leading him down the stairs.

We make it down the stairs. My mouth going crazy and him groaning like an idiot. Mrs.weasly came running up to him and the one thing he says to me after I asked him all of those questions was " your breath stinks" he walks away and i am left with a look on my face that clearly says what the hell??

when I saw him sit down I see him staring at me and then he does a wink. and I turned around so fast I could have hurt him worst then that door.

After showering and changing in to something quick(and brushing my teeth) I walked down stairs trying to think of a lie. I had walked to the breakfast table and sat down digging into the huge amount of food.

When Ginny said " hey your parents just sent this." while handing me a note.

It read " mione, your mother is in the hospital. don't worry she is fine. I will pick you up at 2:00."

That's all i got. I guess by my eyes being twice my normal size, everyone else knew that the note wasn't just saying hi.

"My mom is in the hospital" was all I could say.

Fred being the smart ass he is says" why someone hit her with a door?"

Which caused Harry to hit him and me give him a look. ron ran over to me, put his arm around me and asked"why?"

"I don't know but they are picking me up at 2:00"

Ginny was hugging me and I just sat there shocked. Those three hours went by fast because I heard the honk and I ran out the door, more like sprinted. To the familiar car but when I got inside I didn't expect this.

"What.." i stared but lav interputed me.

"You needed an excuse and this works, they don't know if it is going to be a long trip or a short one so you do the show and then go back alright??"

D was driving humming to weezy which was a very odd sight, but my attention went back to lav."You could have made it so that I was not just sitting there for three hours freaking out about my mom and I don't need to be at the stage till 5 why so early?"

"because we missed you." Was both of thier answers and i just let it be.

The show went great but _this is me_ needed work.

It was hitting midnight and I was just getting out of the car. All the lights at the burrow were off, so I guessed everyone went to bed. I go to the door and as i was opening it i hit someone AGAIN!

"ugh" said it.

"omg I ammmm sooo sorry!"I said real fast

"do you enjoy hitting me with doors?" Fred had come into veiw and i felt even worse.

"I am so sorrry I can't beleive I did this to you...again!"

"really its fine." I was on the ground again next to him asking stupid questions to make sure that his head was okay.

"well at least your breath smells better this time." he said with a smirk finally opening his eyes to look at me and then he gave me this wierd look and asked" whats with all the make up?"

uh-oh


	6. Chapter 6

_"well at least your breath smells better this time." he said with a smirk finally opening his eyes to look at me and then he gave me this wierd look and asked" whats with all the make up?"_

_uh-oh_.

* * *

My mind went blank. Me thinking that no one would be up or it not being light enough to see me didn't take off my makeup, so that I could run here as soon as possible. And he just sat there staring up at me, waiting for an answer. I thought fast and went with the STUPIDEST thing I could have thought of.

"Uh what make up?" I tried to sound convincing.

He gave me a weird look and said" ok whatever" while rubbing his head.

I let out a sigh of relief and told him goodnight and that I was going to go to bed. I walked up the stairs trying to be as quiet as possible. and fell right on to my bed without waking Ginny.

My brain was going crazy. Fred almost found out I did something other then go to the hospital, Lav fell on stage and wants to do rehearsals tomorow, I have to spend some time with the Weaslys or something is going to get fishy. Ughhhhh

The next morning I woke up late and I mean LATE. I woke up to the smell of lunch not dinner and looked at the time it was 3:30 in the afternoon. I hit my head down onto the pillow again. and closed my eyes.

This was going to be more difficult then I though.

I walked down stairs, feeling fine, but I guess i looked awful cause the first thing that happened when they saw me was gasped. I gave them a confused look and then this girl who looked familar,but I didn't really know goes, "wow what happened to you".

Her accent gave it away it was FLuer declour(sorry i don't think thats spelled right). And then I saw Bill. 'OHHH the wedding' I thought. Mrs. Weasly ran over to me and felt my forehead.

"Nope you can not go anywhere today." She said.

'WHAT? no I have to' I thought but then she contuined.

"We will have to go and pick up your school stuff today when we go shopping. You will stay right here in this house. but you will be alone because Ron,Harry,and Ginny are going school shopping. The twins are coming along for help, Bill and Fleur are going to go shopping for the wedding, and Aurthur is at work."

"so I will be here for the rest of the day?" I asked trying to be "sick"

"yes. I'm sorry.."

"no its fine." I cut her off and everyone looked at me weird, so I made up another lame exsuce " I will be able to sleep."

She smiled like she totally understood and handed me a bowl of soup. By the time it hit 4, they were on thier way out and Lav, D, Nick,Lee,Sarah, and Blake. Were on thier way over.

sneaky I know.

So I changed into my black leggings with my spandex and over sized t-shirt. I started to strech when I heard. "lalalaLAAAA"

It was them I wanted to have something so I knew it was them and not the Weaslys.

I let them in to the small burrow, and the next thing that happened was Lee doing spells to move the furniture aside, Lav getting the music out, and nick and I warming up our voices and muscles at the same time.

"Alright lets do we rock first so that Lav can leave for her party." said D.

Lav had a party for her little sister that she couldn't miss, and since we rock was the only song she didn't feel comfortable in we said it was fine.

We started and it was good. when I heard a faint "Thud" but I looked over to see that Lee had jumped off the chair so i thought it was that. so I let it go.

We finished and my voice felt warmed up, so we worked on a few more songs till it was just me and D.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked.

Me being tired and not wanting to move said" why don't we do that song we just wrote?" I love this song and thought it was more of a song where we can stand around.

so he put in the music for it and we started.

_Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I could barely speak  
Barely eat, on my knees_

But that's the moment you came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible  
I see through the me I used to be  


**it sort of like put us in a trance, we were standing right next to eachother staring into each others eyes it was crazy. **

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all superhuman you did that to me (ohh)  
A superhuman heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Superhuman  
_  
_I feel so superhuman (superhuman)  
I feel so superhuman (superhuman)_

Strong  
Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs  
Feels almost like I had it all along  
I can see tomorrow  


(for like a visaul thing think of like this is me in camp rock or high school musical.)

_For every problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere with love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see  
How love can set me free_

You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing to me with your love (to me, oh oh)  
I'm feeling all superhuman you did that to me  
A superhuman heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Superhuman

I feel so superhuman (superhuman)  
I feel so superhuman

It's not a bird, not a plane  
It's my heart and it's going gone away  
My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you I feel like I can do anything  
Going going, I'm gone away in love

You changed my whole life (oh)  
Don't know what you're doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all superhuman you did that to me  
A superhuman heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Superhuman

Superhuman 

We ended very close together. That's the one thing that is sort of weird about me and D's realationship, we sing all these songs and have to act like we are in love with each other but after were finish, we can just go back to just friends.

"wow" he said.

"I know that song is amazing."

"We can deliver can't we" he said being full of himself like always. throwing himself on the chair and putting his hands above his head.

"Well we should probably check our costumes."

"Yea, we should" he said quite tired.

Soon with a flick and a few words. We turned into our othersleves hahaha

that's when I heard it, it was so faint but so loud at the same time.

"woah."

I turned to see Fred and George Weasly staring with thier eyes wide open and thier mouth following along.

what am I going to do??

**thanks guys for all the alerts and stufff but hey reveiws are cool too!!**

**i don't own anything and i don't own the song superhuman. **


	7. Chapter 7

I stared at the twin boys with my eyes the size of softballs.

"Are" Fred said

"You" George said

"Serious?" THey both answered in unison.

I glanced at D and he was standing up slowly with the same expression on his face that I had.

"Yes?" I said. My face scrunching up like they were going to hit me.

"You are Miley and Zac?" Asked george.

We both nodded.

"but you got to promise not to tell anyone!" I rushed out.

"But your Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. You HATE each other. Were supposed to hate each other." Fred said.

"In school we do." I said.

"Please don't tell anyone, it will ruin our chance at being normal." Draco said.

Both the twins took a step back.

"Draco using magic words?" they asked together.

I closed my eyes and scrunched up my face. Draco was explaining the whole back story and I was trying not to puke. People know and not just people, Fred and George know. THey can hold something over your head for a very long time.

Oh no.

I'm gonna have to be thier slave.

I can picture it now running to get them food and testing out thier joke shop products. I was snapped back to realitly by D hitting me in the head.

"They promised to say nothing. And i got to go." he said while loading up his duffel bag. He gave me a hug and a kiss on a cheek and said, " see you at rehearsal."

I smiled and he walked out of the room leaving me with to quiet Weasly boys.

"when were you" Fred said.

"Gonna tell" George said.

"Us" they both ended together.

"Well i never wanted anyone to know, so never." I said.

"Help me move the funriture back before your family gets home." I said. I went over to the couch and started pushing it.

"Hello?" Fred said while pointing to his wand.

"Oh yea" I said a little out of it. I'm surprised they are not as shocked as I was.

"So we had to pick you up at the theater because you had a show? not because of your friends." George asked while plopping down in the rocking chair.

"Yea and My mom is fine." I said while taking a seaton the couch.

"So your an actress to? because that was a pretty good show of being concerned." Fred said while getting a drink and sitting down next to me.

"Well i didn't know that that was going to be my excuse. So I was truley scared." I answered, "Then when i opened the door, I found D and the rest of them."

"Who else is a part of this? Anyone at our school? Is like snape your dance instructor?" They both asked, while switching off on every word.

I sighed and was about to tell them that they really couldn't know and I that I shouldn't tell them when they interuppted me.

"We already know about part of the secret, might as well tell us the rest."

"Okay fine." I said and then i went through the entire story of all of us becoming friends. They were more surpirsed about me and Lav being friends then me and D.

We talked about everything them asking questoins about the songs we sing and everything you would want to ask your favorite singer if you were friends with them. An hour went by of us talking and laughing, We then heard a fall and a laugh from across the way and we became silent.

Ron walked in with Harry. Both dirty and holding bags and bags of things for school.

"Well you look better." Harry stated.

"I feel better, like something is off my chest." I said with a smile while looking at the twins.

"Well that's good. BUT GUESS WHAT I GOT?!" Ron screamed.

"What?" I asked.

I looked at Harry and he just rolled his eyes.

Ron then pulled this shirt. I titled my head to see it and then it hit me. He didn't even have to turn the shirt around.

It was a shirt with my face on it. And the rest of my crew in the bottom.

"See! It was the only one not on sale but I HAD to have it!" Ron said while putting it up to his stomach.

"I didn't know you were such a big fan." I asked a little creeped out when he pulled it over his head.

"Not that big." He said like he was embarresed.

Fred made his way over to Ron and put his arm around him.

"No, he is not a big fan. He just talks about the wedding Him and Miley are going to have." Fred said while winking at me.

I coverd my mouth with my hand trying not to gag and laugh at Ron. I truley have some freaky fans.

"I never said that" Ron said and stormed upstairs.

"Yes he did." Harry, Fred, and George whipsered before harry ran up after Ron.

I laughed and looked at all the other stuff Ron bought. CD's, pictures, stickers, posters, Dolls ( i didn't even know i had a doll) and water bottles with the Stamboli dance academy kids faces on everything.

I laughed and looked up at the twins.

Both twins looked at each other and then at me.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"George, should we show her?" asked Fred

"Fred, I think that is a great idea." George answerd.

George went up the stairs and screamed you got 20 minutes.

I looked and Fred who grabbed my hand, and appaeratedinto Ron's room.

You could hear George and Ron going to oppisite way.

"Okay brace yourself for this." Fred said.

Woah

* * *

**I know it's been like a year since i updated i suck but i wsaz stuck in a rut for awhile.**

**Enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

Fred locked Ron's bedroom door and turned around.

My eyebrows went up indicating that I didn't understand what he was doing.

"Alright, so this is Ron's little secret that, George and I know about obviously." Fred said while hopping over the bed and grabbing my hand.

He dragged me to the other side of the room and then tapped four times on the wall. He spinned and then pounded the wall once.

He took his arm and put it in front of me and brought me back a few steps.

The wall started to twitch and then all the chuddley cannon posters disappeared and were reaplaced with MY face.

Millions of them, I was everywhere. One poster was gross looking and he told me that was Ron's favorite and he caught him kissing that one.

I was getting a little freaked out at this point. IT was like every newspaper article about me and one of D but with holes in his head.

I was singing, posing, and laughing everywhere. My mouth was wide open.

I had almost forgotten Fred was in the room. He was laughing while laying on the bed.

"He is in love with miley." I said with my eyes growing.

"HAHA I know!" Fred said shaking violently.

"Shut up! You are enjoying this WAY To much!" I said. smaking him and turning back to the wall.

he contuined to laugh. and walked up to my side.

"Oh my god." I said.

Fred came over and started acting like one of the pictures making fun of how into I get.

"HA-HA, are you saying you aren't a fan?" I asked, " Because you knew all of our names and our songs."

"No, you are just so damn popular, your everywhere." he said.

"oh really?" I asked." how you do close this wall of... me."

"Like this."

When we went to change it back I ran.

I threw myself through the door and down the stairs. Fred notcied and was close behind me.

I finally made it to his and George's door. I grabbed the knob swinging around and into the door.

"NO!" Fred yelled.

I have never been in thier room before. And I'm sure this will be my last.

I looked around at the mess. Grabbed the nearest chair and put it against the door. I went around the room looing at the walls.

Above the desk there were joke ingredients and failed reciepes. When I made it over to thier beds I saw why he didn't want me in here.

There was a BUNCH of posters with my face on it above one bed. Lav on the other side. I laughed and I didn't even relize that Fred had made his way into the room and next to me.

"Ok so I'm a fan." he said while looking at the floor.

"Well who wouldn't be I'm so damn popular." I smiled at him." Now whos bed is who's?"

"Geroge LOVES Miley. I'm more of a Britt B." Fred answered.

"Then why were you more interested in what i had to say." I asked.

But he wasn't paying attention. He kept glancing at the wall and then at me.

"How did I not see the connection?" He asked.

"We tried real hard so you wouldn't." I answered.

Just then Geroge walked in.

"Well hello there popstar. looking at yourself are we?" He said and walked over to Fred's bed.

"Wait George?" I asked

"Yea?" he answered while going through the nightstand.

"which bed is yours?" I asked looking at Fred who's eyes grew.

"This one." he said looking up. pointing to what was "Fred's" bed.

"Ahhh." I said standing up and crossing my arms.

"I haVe two weaslyboys who are in LOVE with me." I smiled and walked out.

"I am not in love with you! I just think that your a hot blonde." Fred screamed out after me.

I put my hand in the air and made my way to Ginny.

* * *

Thursaday is the day and I have rehearsal all day. And I am here at the burrow listening to plans for the reception, how it was going to be here and they didn't know what to feed everyone. Chicken of beef is the question. The radio was buzzing on top of everthing else and Ron wouldn't let us turn it off, there is supposed to be some contest that he thinks he is going to win.

George was on duty of trying to find anything joke shop related and get it out of the house area and up to the joke shop. Fred had to clean up the kitchen becasue he decided that blowing up eggs would be fun this morning.

Harry and I were forced into writing out name cards for the family and ron had to deal with tieing the bow on them.

"UGH!" Ron screamed " I broke ANOTHER one."

"Ron that would mean you broke 17 of them." Harry said.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. I had to leave in half an hour and we were no where near finished.

i sighed and Harry looked at me.

"what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said.

Just then the music stopped and a cool voice came through the speakers. Fred walked out the kitchen and looked at me and put his hands up and mouthed why I was still here.

'I can't get out.' I mouthed back.

"Hey MOM!" Fred then yelled. Ron shushed him his ear up to the radio.

"George and I are going to drop off the stuff at the shop. But we need an extra hand, so were taking Hermione." he said while winking.

Harry gave me a death glare and whisphered " your leaving me with that?" pointing at Ron.

"Yea." I nodded and made my way over to fred and he followed me up the stairs.

He pulled my arm and brought my ear to his mouth.

"Go grab your stuff and meet us in my room." he said and pushed past me.

I grabbed everything and ran up the stairs. And into the door I saw the boys with TONS of boxes around them.

They shrunk them all and put them in thier pockets.

"You ready?" they asked. I nodded.

George was gone with a loud crack.

"Wait Fred I can't do that." I said.

"I know silly." he said with a smile. He put his arm out and i went under it.

He held me close and then we were at the joke shop.

"I hate that." I said while shaking my head.

"Well what are you waiting for?" George asked.

"O yea! Thanks by the way you two."

I ran out the door when i heard my name.

"Can I come?" it was fred.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well can I just see where it is?"

"Alright come on."

We made our way over to the studio and ran into Lav.

"Lav!" i yelled dropping my stuff and running at her she did the same and we hugged. I missed this chick.

Fred came over with my bag and I thanked him.

"So I hear your in on our little secret ay?" Lav asked him.

"Yea, and i'll keep it, I promise." he siad with his hand up.

"well goodbye ladies." he said and put his hands in his pockets.

"Wait your not coming to watch?" Lav asked.

I looked at her and said "I didn't think that boli would like that...."

"Oh shut up, Boli would love to have another person talk about how fab we are!" she said and grabbed Fred's arm.

"Well welcome to a Stamboli Dance Rehearsal." LAv told him.

I laughed and opened the door for both of them.

* * *

**Hot or not? **

**Tell me what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

We walked up the flight of stairs and made it into the silent studio. The lobby area was deserted since the morning classes had not begun yet.

Through the many studio rooms we made our way to the back, the elite section.

The lounge had bags and water bottles every where indicating that everyone was already here.

Fred close behind me I set down my stuff and changed into my shoes and took off my sweat shirt.

Lav put her hair up, and ran through the door. I looked at Fred who looked very awkward.

"Hey, Boli I know I'm late but can you come here?" Lav asked.

I walked over to the door and waved when I met Boli there. The tall, older looking man was very intimidating but we knew to well he was a big teddy bear.

"What is going on girls?" He asked walking into the lounge. That was when he spotted Fred.

Fred lifted up his hand and gave a weak wave. Wow the crazy jokester is shy and timid.

"Well is this the tool who figured out our little secret?" Boli asked.

"I'm not a tool sir I just have bad timing." he said. which made Boli laugh.

"Alright so is he here to watch?" Boli said turning to me.

I nodded. I raised my eyebrows asking him if he could.

"Alright." he said and walked away.

We followed him in and no sooner had I walked in was I picked up by Nick.

"Hey buddy." I said laughing.

He put me down and kissed me on the cheek along with lee, who screamed when he saw Fred.

D saw me and I ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"It's been to long." he said.

"It's been like a day." I said smiling at him.

"Exactly." he said.

"So what are we going to rehearse?" I asked.

"Step up." Boli said.

"alright." Everyone answered.

The song was a hardcore dance song. Everyone needed to be on point.

We might be know for messing up and pulling people into the show, but we are an organized bunch of kids.

If we look bad we got to look good messing it up.

An hour into many practices of spins and hitting high notes and D and me trying to get the lift down.

After an hour I looked over in the corner to see Fred looking bored.

I laughed and ran over to him as our most known song came on.

"Da da da da da da da da " Lav and the girls started to sing.

While the guys did the bass.

I grabbed his hand and by the look he had on his face I know he knew it was the Stamboli song.

D then sang " Just a small town girl living in a lonely world."

(Don't Stop Believing- Glee version.)

I then sang and D handed the practice Mic over to Fred.

Who 's eyes got wide.

"I know you know all the moves and the song." I said. As everyone stopped.

"No I can't." He said backing up.

"would this help?" I asked and then snapped.

We all changed. My blonde hair fell into my view. And D was now Zac.

"No." He said.

"But I thought I was a hot blonde?" I said. handing him the mic.

"Alright this one song." he said with a smile.

Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere

A singer in a smoky room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time

Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

He got really into and He actually had a voice. Which was surprising.

We finished and I gave him a hug.

"You did great." I said.

"Thanks." he said " But I feel bad for Draco he had to sit out."

"He'll live, plus he got to play the guitar." I said.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

"Watch out Draco, They sound as good as you two do together." Boli said while watching Hermione and this Fred character. "I might have to replace you."

I looked at him and smiled." There is no way weasly would be as much of a women pleaser as I am but you just gave me a good idea."

* * *

**Alright so IDk what to say about this one. IT would be more interesting if I could like show you guys these parts you just gotta imagine it yourself though. **

**A scene you can see is the Glee don't stop believing. That is what I see in my head. **

**And i don't own Glee.**

**And I'm sorry about my spelling and stuff like that. It's not the best I know but i type really weird. and once I type something up I hate looking back over it but i will try to do that. **

**AND I need song ideas with both female and male parts I can't seem to get any good ones. So any ideas let me know. **

**And i havn't updated because of thunderstorms like all the time and its not safe. and I saw the new movie which was an all day event. **

**so tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

So rehearsal had been like every other, just this time we had a fan watching us.

Lav then brought up this one point in the music which we all get wrong and got into arguments with D about it. Sarah in next to Lav agreeing with her and Lee next to D looking ready to fake fight.

They began to shove each other and get in thier faces which only turned into laughter. I on the other hand was trying to figure out the move with out help when Nick came over to me.

"Hey there!" he said.

"Hi!" I said and stood up straight.

"So what are you and Fred?" he asked getting all serious.

"Haha What? We're just friends." I said while my eyes grew.

"Really? It doesn't seem that way."

"Why? Because he sang with us?" I asked.

"Welllllllll I'm just saying that I haven't seen you this like jolly in long time." he said.

"Oh really Mr. I Never Smile. I could say the same thing for when Lav walks by or talks to you." I said, notcing that lately he has been different.

"Wha- no cough uGHH " He said.

"exactly." I said as his face grew red.

"But that has nothing to do with why I asked you." He said as he grabbed my arm because I began to walk away.

"I don't want you to fall to hard, I don't want to have to pick up the peices." he said.

I looked him in the eyes and I could see his caring. The last time I had been completey screwed up. And he was the only one you knew it.

I had had a relationship with this dude named Shane.. Nick was the only one that knew because I know that D would become over protective and having to deal with Lav would have been a headache.

I thought we were in love. I told him my secret and everything. But then he used me and only wanted things and I soon became afraid of him.

Nick came to my rescue and gave Shane a little present. He erased his memory and then shipped him off.

It was a long painful 6 months of me being depressed.

Nick had to help me get out of that state and it was a time that I wanted to forget about.

He was only looking out for me and I know that but Fred would never do that to me.

I hope.

I looked over at Fred who was laughing at my dumb group of friends.

I really hope he wouldn't do that.

* * *

**I know it is completely short and not that interesting but I know hwat I want to happen I just don't know how to move it to the part.**

**Reveiws would be nice!!!**


	11. Chapter 11 Def not worth the wait

As soon as rehearsal was over I was walking back to the joke shop with Fred. The group was going to go out to eat which we were both invited to but we declined knowing that Molly would not be happy with us being any later.

It was going on 5:30 as we made our way down the deserted streets. Gulping water down as I went, Fred went on and on how awesome everybody was. He couldn't believe that Lee was one of us until he saw it.

"So you enjoyed yourself? You sort of looked bored?" I said looking at the store's windows with new clothes inside.

"Are you kidding?!" he asked, "It was amazing, the wig being a nice touch."

I laughed and shoved him as the joke shop came into view.

We walked inside to be greeted by a few customers but no George.

"GEORGE?" Fred began to scream, "GRED?"

I walked to the back to find him in the spare room.

"Hey there." I said.

He turned around quickly, " Oh look who it is, our little pop star, how was rehearsal?"

"Good, I got Fred to sing," I said with a few laughs, " He was pretty good."

"Hermione you and Fred..." He tried to talk but Fred's voice was louder then his and more annoying.

"There you are I thought I lost you forever!" he said giving him a hug.

A distracted George continued to stare at me and my goofy smile. He looked concerned.

"Hey Fred? could you go home first so were all not to late?" George asked still staring at me.I gave him a confused look.

"Yea, you ready 'Mione?" he said outstretching his arm. I went to grab it but George took my arm.

"Pop star has got to help me with this spell real fast." George said tugging me along with him.

As we went to the offices I heard a faint pop and knew Fred was gone.

George stopped in the middle of the room and then turned at me.

"So what's the spell?" I asked.

"There is no spell, I have to ask you a question."

"okay...." I said still a bit confused.

"Fred is my twin, I can see when he changes and I can see when he's upset. No one but one person has hurt him before."He said.

"Okay? and what is the question?" I asked.

"Is there something between you and Fred?" he asked

"No." I answered really fast. I had never really thought about it before, but we did become close.

"Well I wanted to let you know, he has been hurt before and I don't want him to be hurt again and," he said.

"Wait are you saying that I would hurt him?" I asked angrily,

"I would never do anything"

"Hermione"

"to hurt him he is my friend,"

"Hermione!"

"and you judging me as that"

"HERMIONE!"

"that's not what I'm saying at all."

"Then what are you trying to say?" I asked.

"I'm saying if anyone could fix him it should be you, and to give him a chance." he said.

I looked down embarrassed."oh."

"Alright well let's go home." he said after a few moments of silence.

"Sounds good." I said smiling at him.

In the next two seconds we were at the burrow. We entered a kitchen of chaos.

You could see all the invites on the chair in the living room and Ron was bouncing off the walls. When Fred made eye contact he ran over.

"We have a problem." He said towering over me with his hands on either side of my body. I gave him a confused look when I heard Ginny.

Ginny was behind him and said, "Your that nervous that we still don't have a band for the wedding?"

His eyes grew big hearing her behind him, "No..."

"GEORGE AND HERMIONE GUESS WHAT?!" yelled Ron.

"what?" we asked.

"I won! I won the contest! I get to met the Stamboli Dance Academy! I Get to meet MILEY!!"

My mouth dropped open.

You.

Have.

Got.

To.

Be.

Kidding.

Me.

* * *

**Alright you can kill me. It has been an awfulllly long time, with no good expalntions but I'm lazy and hate tpying. I'm sooooo sorry most of you will read this and not even remeber what happened and that's bad.**

**So sorry about the wait let's see if I can do this more regularly. **

**reveiws are great!**


End file.
